Pound Cake e Pumpkin Cake
Pound Cake = |-| Pumpkin Cake = Pound Cake e Pumpkin Cake são filhos gêmeos de Sr. e Sra. Cake que fazem sua estréia no episódio Os Bebês Cake. Representação na série 2ª temporada Pumpkin Cake, junto de seu irmão gêmeo Pound Cake são introduzidos pela primeira vez no episódio Os Bebês Cake , onde Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack e Pinkie Pie os visitam no hospital. Elas ficam surpresas ao descobrir que Pound Cake é um pégaso e Pumpkin Cake e uma unicórnio, apesar do fato de que seus pais são ambos pôneis terrestres. Sr. Cake explica, falando sobre os unicórnios e pégasos de distantes gerações da árvore genealógica. Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, e Rarity advertem aos Cake que os jovens unicórnios podem apresentar fortes poderes mágicos e que os jovens pégasos podem se tornar um desafio, uma vez que saibam usar suas asas. A cena seguinte mostra as crianças brincando com Pinkie Pie enquanto ela canta sua música "Feliz Mesversário". Apesar de terem apenas um mês de idade, Pound Cake e Pumpkin Cake já são capazes de correr ao redor da casa. Nesse mesmo dia, os Cakes também precisam de uma babá, que acaba sendo Pinkie Pie após as outras 5 estarem ocupadas. Isso prova mais difícil e menos divertido do que Pinkie esperava. Suas tentativas para acalmar os potros quando seus pais saem acabam sempre com os bebês chorando. A Pinkie acaba descobrindo que para acalmá-los ela precisava deixar cair em cima dela um saco de farinha, então os pequenos ririam. Porém, isso causava dor à Pinkie Pie, especialmente em uma cena onde Pinkie Pie tenta dar aos dois potros um banho, e, na sua última insitência, acaba por despejar um outro saco de farinha em cima de sua cabeça. Pinkie ficou muito molhada durante a tentativa de dar banho nos gêmeos e a farinha misturada com a água acaba criando, uma mistura pastosa pegajosa em cima da cabeça de Pinkie. Mais tarde, Pound Cake torna-se difícil para Pinkie correr atrás dele quando ele começa a voar e andar no teto com a ajuda de suas asas, enquanto Pumpkin Cake usa magia de Unicórnio para levitar a si mesma. Eventualmente, Pinkie Pie cai em lágrimas quando ela percebe que ela não pode manter os potros sob controle. Só então é que os bebês param de brincar e se sentem culpados por seu comportamento. Eles tentam animar Pinkie imitando o que ela fez para diverti-los; esvaziando um saco de farinha sobre suas cabeças. A próxima cena mostra-lhes dormindo pacificamente em seu berço, dando Pinkie a oportunidade de limpar o Torrão de Açúcar antes de seus pais voltarem para casa. Pound Cake exibe um hábito de bater em coisas e Pumpkin Cake tem o hábito de mascar objetos que não são alimentos, incluindo uma toalha de mesa, uma toalha, e vários brinquedos. Ela também tenta mastigar um pau de vassoura que Pinkie Pie usa. Pumpkin é também o primeiro unicórnio que foi visto levitando si mesma. Cada potro diz uma palavra em Os Bebês Cake: Pound diz "Pinkie", seguido de Pumpkin dizendo "Pie ...". Pound Cake e Pumpkin Cake fazem uma breve aparição no início do episódio Finalmente um Amigo, observando Pinkie Pie fazer algum tipo de exercícios aeróbicos. Inicialmente irritados pelas tentativas de Pinkie Pie para persuadi-los a rir, eles se tornam alegres depois que Pinkie Pie sofre um acidente, espelhando o seu comportamento de Os Bebês Cake. Os gêmeos aparecem brevemente outra vez em Ponyville Confidencial, jogando uma birra que é fotografado e depois destaque em uma coluna da Gazeta dos Potros. 3ª temporada Pumpkin Cake, sem seu irmão, faz outra breve aparição em Duelo Mágico, sentada em um trono improvisado feito por seus pais, que são subjugados por Trixie no momento. Durante A Cura do Mistério Mágico, Pound Cake aparece em um dos flashbacks de Pinkie Pie. 4ª temporada Em Orgulhosa Pinkie, os gêmeos Cake aparecem brevemente durante A Planejadora de Festas, botando suas cabeças para fora de seu carrinho de bebê quando Sr. e Sra Cake andam pela cidade. Eles são indicados para ter sido nomeados durante um jogo que Pinkie Pie tinha feio para seus pais. Eles também aparecem em Filli Vanilli assistindo Os Pônei Tons apresentarem-se no Torrão de Açúcar. 5ª temporada Em Slice of Life, Pound e Pumpkin aparecem com seus pais quando eles transportam o bolo de casamento de Asno Azedo Simplório e Matilda, e eles aparecem durante a cerimônia.Eles também aparecem durante a música The Pony I Want to Be em Crusaders of the Lost Mark, A Pinkie Pie Já Sabia, e The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 . Outras descrições IDW comics Comics e Jetpack Comics exclusivo de Larry Covers RE de retratam 5 - bit - denominados Equestria selos postais que cada libra recurso bolo ou Pumpkin cake. Em um painel de , eles aparecem em sacos do bebê que são amarrados em seus pais. Em , eles são deixados sob os cuidados de Big McIntosh quando Sr. e Sra. Cake deixam de entregar um bolo. Ele os leva para ver um show de marionetes por colocar em Trixie. No '' Friends Forever «série», Pound e Pumpkin aparecem na Esquina do Torrão de Açúcar com seus pais sobre página 4, e Pumpkin aparece com seus pais e Rarity no Um cobrir. Guia dos Elementos da Harmonia ''A FAMÍLIA CAKE são os orgulhosos proprietários de Sugarcube Corner, a mais deliciosa padaria de Ponyville. A loja é gerenciada pelo gentil SR. CARROT CAKE e sua esposa, SRA. CUP CAKE, que fazem os doces mais saborosos para cada ocasião. Pinkie Pie adora trabalhar na padaria e muitas vezes vigia os gêmeos dos Cakes, POUND CAKE e PUMPKIN CAKE.'' Aparições Pound Cake Segunda Temporada Terceira Temporada Quarta Temporada Quinta Temporada Pumpkin Cake Segunda Temporada Terceira Temporada Quarta Temporada Quinta Temporada Mercadoria Pound Cake e Pumpkin Cake em miniatura serão incluídos em um próximo conjunto de personagens. Citações Galeria en:Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Pôneis Unicórnios Categoria:Personagens de apoio Categoria:Pôneis Pégasos Categoria:Potros Categoria:Personagens dos quadrinhos